Untitled
by WerardGay
Summary: A story about a boy who doesn't have a life and he finally meet a girl. story similar with 500 Days of Summer.


Nothing is as great as being lazy, playing Xbox and drinking coke. This is how I enjoy my life.. But then my sister comes and ruins everything. "Cody, can you do me a favor? Go to the market and buy these things 'cause I can't do it, I have to go to Joanne's school for parents-teachers meeting." Ugh, why can't she just do it by herself after the meeting? But I think I never be nice to my sister so I said, "fine."

It's been 7 weeks since the last time I go outside the house. The last time I did it, I was forced to go get the newspaper. When I opened the door, my eyes feel like burning, it's so bright out there.

At the market, when I was about to get the last and only cheese, there's this strange girl, she has green eyes and dark-brownish hair. "I'm sorry..." she says while she grabs the cheese, "Hey, I need that!" I tell her. "Well, I... me too!" "But, there's the only one last cheese, and this is emergency!" "You can take the other cheese..." "But that's the kind of cheese I need!" "So do I!" Suddenly a big lady comes to us and takes the cheese from the girl's hand, and she doesn't do anything, she just stands there, starring... So we both end up buying other kind of cheese.

There's a video games rental near to the market, so after shopping, I go there and I see that girl again. I think she's having a hard time choosing what video game she should rent. "What do you know about video games?" "Pretty much.. Hey, it's you again!" "Yeah, it's me.." "by the way, I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Taylor " "umm.. The name's Cody Braun." "Cool!" "It seems like you're confused of what video game to rent..?" "No... I mean, yes. I need it to play with my friend." "What about this?" "Halo 3? He already owned it." "HE? Your friend?" "Uhh... it's not like what you think, he's just 14." "Oh... What kind of video game he likes? "No worries, I found the perfect one!" she shows me what she's going to rent, I can't believe it... It's one of the worst video game I ever played, it's like Walking Dead but sucks! "Um, are you sure about that? I played that, it sucks! I'm warning you, don't waste your $5!" "I don't know, he likes zombies. Maybe he'll like it." _Fine, whatever._ I'm not brave enough to tell her that, so I just keep quite. "Hey, you play Halo series, right? Maybe we should hang out more. Here's my number" what the heck did just happen? This is the first time ever a girl gave me her number. Plus, she's into video games! "Thanks." "Yeah... On Wednesday I'm free, maybe I can come over?" "Absolutely! That'll be great!" "K, bye!"

Today is the day, it's Wednesday! I keep waiting in front of the door for hours, "what are you doing?" Joanne asked me, "Um... waiting for my date." "Oh, look! Cody has a girlfriend!" Sometimes, no, I mean, most of time, I really hate this kid, she acts sweet in front of Chloe and Zeke but she's a devil when her parents are not around.

*ding,dong* "HEY!" "Hi, I'm sorry but do you mind..?" Bonnie brings these 5 boys with her. Who are they? Her children? Is she actually married? "Who are these kids?" "My boss' children. I'm a nanny, by the way. Oh, this is Baby Finn, the twins; Jared and Kevin, Connor and the one that I told you about on Saturday, Adam." "Oh... Hey, guys…" well, that was good news, but this isn't going to be a great first 'date'. We don't even have any food for these kids. "Can you all wait for a minute?" I slammed the door. "JOANNE! CALL A PIZZA DELIVERY!" I think they hear me screaming, but this is an emergency. "But mommy said no pizza" "this isn't for you, it's for my friend.. I mean, friends." "Cody… Are you throwing a party…?" "NO! Just call a pizza delivery!" "Alright... Alright, geez, calm down." And I open the door for Bonnie and her little friends, "hey, sorry about that. Come in..." "Who's Joanne?" asked one of the twins, "my niece, she's 10... And ev…" And Bonnie interrupted "really? Maybe she can get along with Connor?"

Speaking of Joanne's age, this reminds me when she was born... I was 14, and I didn't like it.

My sister, Chloe, she married our step-brother, Zeke. Their marriage was pretty crazy and shocking to the family. My and Chloe's mom died when I was 6, and my dad married Zeke's mom after 15 months of our mom's death, they were our neighbor and Zeke's dad was a prisoner and died in prison. My sister was 19 when Joanne was born, Zeke was 22. And when Joanne was born, they didn't care anymore about the fact that her parents are half-siblings.

At the New-Born-Baby Party, I just stood there, among the crowd wearing a neat suit with my nerdy hair. All the women were talking about how adorable is the baby and all I wanted to do is get back doing my everyday things. And I never expected that I'll end up living in her parents' house. I moved in with them after the death of our step-mother, I was 19 and didn't get to continue college.

"Cody…? Are you okay..?" "What you're saying..?" "Joanne and Connor..." I'm kinda lazy to talk about this, so I'm trying to change the topic and it seems like Bonnie's not happy with my attitude like that. "Oh yeah, whatever... Hey, Adam. How's the zombie apocalypse game?" "Well, uh.." I predicted he's going to tell me that it sucks but my niece comes, cutting the conversation, "Cody, I ordered original pizza with extra cheese, is that okay?" "OH NO! Connor is allergic to milk." Replied Bonnie to Joanne. Allergic to milk? His life must be so sucks! "Just order a normal pizza, can you?" I said. Joanne hung up the phone and start screaming, "OH MY GOD A BABY BROTHER!1!" "ha ha, yeah, he's 3 years old, his name's is Finn." Said Bonnie, "I ALWAYS WANTED A BABY BROTHER!" "That's great, Joanne. Maybe the kids can play with Joanne at the backyard?" but my question kind of ruined the plans, "oh, if you mean ALL of them, that means I have to go too." and Bonnie continues, "and I told Adam that you play video games and he wants to beat your scores…" "Well, then... Nobody is going outside, 'cause I want to see how Bonnie plays game then you're next, Adam."

Bonnie is very well at video games, for a girl. She keeps talking in the whole game, but I only play with her for 20 minutes because she should take cares of the younger kids. And I don't know if Adam does really well or it's because I'm in a bad mood, he beats me 3 times…!

And I beat him 5 times.

The pizza finally arrives, I can get out from this awkwardness. I'm about to bite my pizza but someone outside rings the bell, "WHAT IS IT? …Sorry, Chloe, I thought you were the pizza guy..." "Pizza?" "Don't worry, Joanne does not eat the pizza" "well then, can you explain to me that?" Joanne, eating TWO pizzas. Her parents are over-protective, she's not allowed to eat junk food. "MOM! Cody forced me to eat those pizzas!" "What? No I didn't!" Chloe glares at me and... "Oh, your friends, Joanne..?" "No, that's my..." Joanne interrupts "DATE! CODY'S DATE!" "No!" "That's what you told me!" "I'll kill you! " Bonnie looks fine with what Joanne said, she just stand ups and greets Chloe, "oh, you must be Cody's sister, I'm Bonnie and these kids are my responsibility, they are my boss' children. Are you here to pick up Joanne?" "Pick up? No, this is my house..." "What..?" I haven't told Bonnie that I live with my sister and unemployed, she just stares at me and Chloe says "if you excuse me, I'm going to my room. Oh, and Joanne, play with your new friends and leave Bonnie and Cody alone." "Oh, no... That's okay." says Bonnie, "no, Bonnie, there are still a lot of things I have to tell you." "Okay..."

Me and Bonnie walk outside, to the backyard and we sit on the swing. I tell her everything and she does the same thing.

Bonnie is 22 and she still goes to college and taking care of these children is her side-job to earn money to pay for her college. She lives with her dad in a very small apartment. She have been working for Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, the kids' parents since 2 years after her father retired and that was also the year when she started playing video games.

She also tells me about her favorite and less favorite things. She doesn't tell me much about The Jackson except that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are very busy until they only meet their kids on Sunday.

At 5:30 Bonnie and the kids leave, we're going to meet each other on Sunday, when she's totally free at the local bookstore.

Bonnie and I promised to meet at 4 p.m. I'm just so excited to meet her again so I decided to chill at the coffee shop across this famous beautiful river in our town. Even if it's in the middle of a city, it's surrounded by trees and colorful flowers and the water is so clean, people could row a wooden boat which controlled manually.

I never realized how beautiful is the outside world, I have wasted 5 years staying at home and whenever I go outside I didn't enjoy the amazing view here, in this town.

While I'm staring at the world, someone poked my shoulder and guess who, Bonnie and her friends. "Well, what a surprise! It's still 1 p.m., what are you doing?" She says. "No, I'm just enjoying the view. Ha ha!" "Oh, by the way, this is Bridget. She's from out of town and I am her tour guide. Wanna join?" "Yeah, sure! That'll be fun!" Well, this is my chance to know more about this town since when my step-mom was alive we lived in another town. And also, I could spend my times with Bonnie even before 4 p.m.

We went to the couple of museums, the highest tower in town, and rowed a boat around the river. The river name is Primrose since the flowers that grew around the river are Primroses. I want more tour but it's already 4:25 p.m. so me and Bonnie go to the nearest restaurant, and it's a vegetarian restaurant but I honestly hate vegetarians because they're like "peace! Save animals! Blah blah blah!" Annoying…

I can't enjoy my meal, it tastes weird. I want some McDonalds, even though the chickens are actually were abuse before they became fried chickens. Why can't my date with Bonnie ever be perfect? This makes me worry that she's not the one and I'll be lonely, forever.

Speaking of finding the perfect woman, Bonnie also tells me that her friend pays her for being her tour guide. I ask her if I should pay her too, she says it's already paid by our current date and she kisses me on the cheek. But I'm not happy, does she do that because she feels bad for me that I don't have a job or because she really does like me? So the next day I look for a job. It's not that easy when you cut school, they always offer you to be the janitor.

At home, the family already waited for me for dinner. I tell them that I was looking for a job this whole day. "A job? Are you serious?" "Yeah, but I haven't found one…" "This is not a joke, right? What hit you until you thought of finding a job?" asked Zeke sarcastically, "Is this because that woman?" "What woman?" "Cody's girlfriend, dad." "Chloe, seriously what's happening to your brother? This is not him that I used to know. Does he just turn mature?" Says Zeke and then he laugh. I don't understand what Zeke actually wants me to do, I'm trying to fix my life here and he's laughing and saying that he prefers the old me, the lazy and immature version of me. But my question has been answered. "Whatever, Zeke. Stop faking, I know you actually happy that I finally going to find a job so I could move out from your house. And I'm not doing this for that WOMAN, but for everyone. FOR GOD'S SAKE, FOR ONCE PLEASE BE HAPPY FOR ME!" They all staring at me with confusion, a second ago I was being immature like usual. So I think run to my room is the best thing to do now but it'll make me for childish and even girly.

In my room, I look out to the window and I just noticed that you could see the half of the beautiful river and trees because of the street lights. And it reminds me of Bonnie so I called her.

B: "Hello?"

C: "Hey, it's Cody! I just want to talk to you, are you busy?"

B: "Yeah... I'm doing my assignment but I'm sure can talk for 5 minutes."

C: "Okay, look at outside your window."

B: "Okay, wait a minute… I'm here, so...?"

C: "What do you see?"

B: "Walls…."

C: "What...? Um… Well, I was hoping for you to see something.."

B: "What is it?"

C: "Well, I'll show you on Sunday."

B: "Sunday is still 6 days more, I'm free on Friday night, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson will be out of the town with their kids."

C: "That will be more perfect. So I'll see you on Friday near to the Primrose River!"

B: "I got that!"

She hung up the phone.

And suddenly I just realized if she knows that between me and her are more than friends. I never actually show her that I like her and I really like her. So I'm going to tell her and also ask her about how she feels about me when we're going to have a dinner in rooftop with Primrose River as the view on Friday. It'll cost expensive, but I'm going to use my money from lottery I won last year and should REALLY get a job!

It's Friday, 4 p.m. And I'm getting ready for the date. Maybe Bonnie doesn't think that it's a date because I didn't ask her to "go out" but "hang out".

My phone rings, it's Bonnie. Am I late? If I am, what I know is a-not-annoying-girl wouldn't call to tell the guy to hurry up. I pick up my phone. "Bonnie?" "No, is Tamara, her friend. She's at the hospital, she had car crash. The taxi driver is just injured but Bonnie is seriously in.."

I'm not listening to what Tamara's saying but I'm not going to be like most of the other stories dropping my phone and start screaming and crying. But I'm questioning God, WHY? Why every of my dates with Bonnie always like this? Without waiting for the answer I go to the hospital as soon as possible.

At the hospital, I have to wait my turn to talk with Bonnie. Her high-school friends are still in the room. I'm preparing myself to tell her what I feel, maybe we're not meant to be but I want her to know. I'm still wearing my tuxedo and I guess nobody actually cares here.

I waited for 5 minutes and finally I can come in.

"Bonnie…" "Look at that, Cody. It's so beautiful." She's staring at the window, she's staring at the Primrose River. Not caring if I'll ruin the moment, I tell her that's what I'm going to show her tonight but she seems like she's not listening and then she start speaking again, "I don't know if you will believe me, but one of my high-school friend, his name's Aaron gave me this." She shows me a bunch of roses and continue speaking, "He said he always has a sweet feeling about me but he's too embarrassed to show me. How cute is that." "Yeah, it's so cute." It's not. I don't understand girls, like, how can she still doesn't notice my feeling? Or even that guy Aaron when we show her a very clear signs? Well maybe that Aaron guy never shows it, but…? Maybe she actually knows how I feel but she just doesn't want to be with me. "Sorry, Bonnie. But I have to go."

I'm honestly being so manly right now. I'm crying all the way home.

I don't drink, until tonight. "Can you stop right here? Thanks."

"I order anything that will makes me forget about everything." I said to the bartender. "Wow, man! That's too strong! But here ya go!" "Sigh, it's about woman…" "Well, man. Don't be shy, tell us. We all here have trough those times." I never actually tell everything about my personal life to strangers, but I need a friend to talk to. Beside, everyone at home are being jerks this lately and I'm a little bit drunk. "Let me tell you something, man. If you really love her and you believe that you're the one for her, you shouldn't give up and lose hope. Don't let your true love run away, man." I feel like reborn again. It's been a very long time since someone gave me motivates to live. "Thank you… um… Rico!" Rico, the name of the bartender.

I go to the hospital with my own feet, running. This is what real men do… right?

When I'm at the hospital, I'm screaming Bonnie's name while I'm running to her room at the hallway. Everyone seems so annoyed.

When I open the door of Bonnie's room, there she is with that guy, Aaron. I don't care that he's right there, I'm telling her everything.

"Bonnie, I know we only hanged out twice but I love spending times with you even when you have to take care of those 5 boys and when we were eating that weird vegetarians' food. I think you're amazing and I want to do those times all over again and calling it "a date". And..." I can't continue my words when I found myself staring at that guy, Aaron. And I just realized that their holding hands. I just want to leave and run but Rico's words are playing over and over in my head. So all I can say is, "And good luck with that boy who you're going to spend the rest of your lives with." When I turned around, Bonnie's dad and friends are staring me confusedly. I leave the hospital feeling dumb.

They probably thought I'm talking about Aaron when I talked about the guy that Bonnie's going to spend the rest of her lives with, but I'm actually talking about myself.

At home, I'm lying on my bed feeling like a 12 years old kid who just had his first love. My nephew, Joanne comes into my room, asking me if I'm alright and gave me cookies and milk. She's not leaving my room, she's sitting on my chair.

"I believe she's the one for you." When she starts talking about Bonnie I feel like my life is like the movie (500) Days of Summer but the music that the guy and Katy Perry love is video games in my version. "Tell me about it." Joanne just giggles and says, "By the way, that's not milk, it's hot choco. Don't let it gets cold." And she leaves my room.

It's been 5 days since I met Bonnie. All I did is staying at home, but not playing video games, just thinking about stuffs… I feel like a loser so I get up from the couch and go to public library.

At the library, I don't know what I'm doing so I got to the sci-fi/fantasy section and read random books.

"hey." It's Bonnie, what is she doing here? And she broke her left foot. "Uh… Hey… How do you know that I'm here?" "From your sister." "You asked her where I am…?" "Yeah… Anyway, I keep thinking about what you said at the hospital..." "I was dumb and drunk..." "And I think we don't need to start over again..." "What?" "I mean, will you go out with me? I'd love to go to theme park on Saturday." "Really? But... your legs...?" "My birthday is on Saturday. We don't have to ride extreme rides." "Okay, that'll be cool." I smile at her and she giggles then she kisses my cheek and we hug.


End file.
